Gotham Sunnydale
by HowlingFury
Summary: The only costumes Ethan's seems to have are only Batman costumes, plus a fanboy makes a wish.


Gotham Sunnydale

Setting: 'Halloween' episode for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Batman (All media, including the new Batman: Arkham Asylum). Marvel.

Summary: The only costumes Ethan's seems to have are only Batman costumes.

Pairings: Xander/Emma, Willow/Oz, Buffy/Tara

Rating: FR21

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Batman, or Marvel I only own the plot and Tim Conner and other OCs.

Author's Note: The costumes are based off of Batman Arkham Asylum with some having characteristics from The Batman.

Prologue

Xander sighed as he looked around the shop for a good costume, but could only find villain costumes, "Man, where's a Batman costume when you need one?"

"Excuse me."

Xander yelped and turned around to look at the man that startled him, "Man you don't want to do that in this town."

"Dually noted, but I was passing by and heard that you where looking for a Batman costume," Ethan said as he looked the boy over from head to toe.

"Yeah I am," Xander said as he looked around then squinted his eyes as he noticed something, "Are all this villain costumes from Batman?"

Ethan winced, "Unfortunately they are, my shipment got confused with anothers and so I have a ton of Batman villain costumes and the Bat family costumes."

Xander brightened up at that, "I'll take it then."

Ethan nodded and then turned and left to get the costume.

"Man, this sucks," Willow said as she and Buffy walked up to Xander.

Xander turned and asked, "What's the matter Wills?"

Willow sighs in frustration, "This place doesn't have a ghost costume."

Xander smiled, "I think its time you give the ghost costume up for lent Wills, and oh hey I bet they have a Batgirl costume."

Willow shook her head furiously, "Nononononononononononononono ."

Xander grabbed her shoulders and waited until she stopped shaking her head, he looked her in the eye, "Willow, it's time to move on."

Willow sighed, "Alright."

Just then Ethan came back with a cardboard box, "Here you go son, your Batman costume."

"Excuse me, but do you have a Batgirl costume," Willow asked as Ethan turned towards her and Buffy.

Buffy sighed, "Any other good guy costumes?"

Ethan nodded, "I sure do, and I'll get them for you."

"Thank you."

It was several hours later when Xander, Buffy, and Willow left the store when Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson, and Andrew Wells came into Ethan's.

Ethan walked up to the three young men, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Joker costume," Warren said as Jonathan and Andrew left to look at the other costumes.

"Aw you're just in luck, I only have one Joker costume and since you asked it's yours," Ethan said as he turned and left to get the Joker costume.

Jonathan spotted a green suit with black question marks and a green domino mask, "Perfect."

Andrew noticed Jonathan picking up the Riddler costume, sighed, 'It figures he would find a good costume." Andrew then noticed the muddy looking costumes of Clayface, "Awesome."

Larry came into the new store and bumped into the three computer geeks, "Get out of my way geeks."

Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew quickly left with their costumes.

Ethan watched the interaction of the four young men and had the bright idea to give him the costume of Bane, "Excuse me young man, I believe I have the perfect costume for you."

Larry looked at the man, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You've heard of Batman right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how would you like to go as the man who broke the Bat," Ethan asked as he watched a look of glee spread across the boys face.

"Cool, I'll take it," Larry said as the store owner handed him the costume and he left.

Cordelia, Harmony and Aurora walked in and started looking around for the perfect costumes.

Cordelia started rifling through the costumes when she came to one with cat ears, then she grinned, "Perfect."

Aurora came over and showed Cordy her costume of Poison Ivy.

Cordy nodded, "Good choice Aurora."

Just then Harmony came skipping over with her costume in a bag, "Hey, just bought my costume, you guys ready to leave?"

"Just let us buy our costumes."

Frankie Adams and his brother Ron walked into the costume shop to look for some cool costumes. They split up and walked through the aisles looking, when Frankie saw a crocodile looking costume

"Killer Croc, awesome."

"So, that's who that is, interesting."

Frankie jumped a little, "Wow, don't do that please?"

Ethan smiled, "Sorry had an earlier costumer say the same thing. So you called this costume 'Killer Croc'?"

"Yes and I would like to buy it," Frankie said as he pulled at the desired amount.

"Sold." Ethan said as he took the money and grabbed the costume so he could ring it up.

Ron on the other hand had found the costume of Black Mask and was waiting at the register for the owner to ring him up when he saw him coming caring a costume with his brother following behind.

Ethan rang the boys up then watched as they left and smiled, "Have a good night."

Angel came into the store and looked around for a costume; he walked down a couple of aisles when he saw a tan trench coat with a badge and gun, it also came with a white button up shirt, black tie and black slacks, and in one of the pockets where a pair of glasses. Angel snagged a little kid that was passing by, "Excuse me, but would you happen to know who this character is?"

Freddie looked up at the strange man, "That's Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"Is he a good guy," Angel asked as he continued to look at the costume.

Freddie laughed, "Of course, him and Batman are friends." Freddie left to go find his Mom.

Angel sighed as he grabbed the costume and went to pay for it, "Great, why couldn't I have found a Batman costume?"

Dawn Summers and her friend Tim Conners walked into the costume store and headed straight to the hero costumes, where they both got a Robin costume and the Spoiler costume.

They went to pay for their costumes when Vance Johnson walked in and started looking around for a costume. He had just found a cool costume when he bumped in to a high schooler with blue hair that was holding a Nightwing costume, "Sorry."

Oz looked at the kid, "No problem."

Then both went up to the register to buy their costumes.

Tony Michaels and his cousin Percy West decided on their costumes and went to pay. As they left they saw the new girl Tara find a costume and head to the cashier.

Zack Black and his friends Harry Harrison and Greg Arkin had also found their costumes and where going to pay for them. When all five bumped into two weird looking people, one even looked like Billy Idol, and where clutching bags.

Ethan watched as the two other vampires bumped then walked by the five teenagers. Then all five teenagers came up and bought their costumes then left.

After the last five people who had bought the last of the Batman costumes Ethan waited until the last of the people had left the closed up shop, then laughed, "Tomorrow's going to be full of Chaos."


End file.
